Betrayal… Tradimento… Traición
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Como naciones, lo primordial en nuestra existencia siempre sera vivir para el pueblo ¿Es correcto hacer lo mejor para tu gente, como saber que es lo mejor? Esta es la historia de una nación que fielmente siempre acato las reglas, hasta que lo perdio todo.
1. Chapter 1

HAP no me pertenece y no pretendo fines de lucro con la elaboración del fic, fic hecho por fans y para fans, ninguna Nación ó Armada militar están inmiscuidas en el presente escrito, solo son hechos ficticios, cualquier derecho sobre la obra es enteramente de Hidekaz Himaruya (¡Ho! Todo dios poderoso xD) *-*

* * *

Inicios del Siglo XXI

- Ti amo – Aquella voz podía llenar por completo su alma, sus palabras eran escasas, su forma de demostrar sentimientos simplemente era compleja, todo verbo ó acción exclamatoria moría atropellada de manera vergonzosa en su garganta, es por eso que aunque no respondía con la misma intensidad a las palabras de su amante, las manos entrelazadas y aquella mirada que solo Veneciano podía ver, eran la mas fuerte "Te amo" que pudiera decir.

Sus manos viajaron despacio, soltándose en el trayecto de entre los dedos del castaño, para hallar morada sobre las pronunciadas caderas cubiertas con aquel traje azul militar, el calor de la pasión en el cuerpo del alemán era transmitido por cada poro de sus abiertas palmas infundiéndole aquella misma calidez al cuerpo de su pequeño amante de la pasta.

Un apretón intenso hacia su cuerpo, y sus labios hicieron contacto con premura, acariciándose como olas en la arena, como el cálido win* sobre la cima del monte Etna, rojizos al contacto haciéndoles sentir una chispa interna arder dentro de sus cuerpos.

Los finos dedos color canela se enredaron entre las doradas hebras perfectamente peinadas del más alto, intensificando mas aquel acto de amor entre ambos, su boca se abría, dispuesta y sumisa, cediendo ante el enemigo sin rendición alguna, iniciando la batalla de la entrega y el afecto, recorriendo ambos cualquier lugar disponible a su alcance.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan en paz?, sin duda debería ser pecado. Por que era ahí, entre sus labios, que el de ojos azules sentía era donde pertenecía, aquel lugar al que siempre había anhelado llegar sin saber donde buscar, el nirvana en la tierra, el beso era intenso, sin tregua, chupaba suavemente el labio inferior de Veneciano hasta tornarlo color cereza, pasando con su lengua sobre la irritada piel, para luego volver a morir entre su deliciosos sabor, tan único, tan sugestivo, tan enteramente suyo…

Sentirse el único poseedor de aquel mono prototipo, saberse su benefactor y protector, el único en el mundo con el derecho de ver sus vivaces iris marrón, saber el aspecto de sus sonrojadas mejillas y el timbre de sus gemidos mientras entra en él de manera frenética y rítmica, proclamarlo de su propiedad, era tan ó más satisfactorio que tenerlo entre sus brazos.

El suelo perdía la batalla por seguir manteniéndolo en pie, necesitaba aferrarse nuevamente a su cuerpo, a su esencia, perderse en su ser y dejarse embargar de su amor, apretó con fuerza la espalda de Ludwin en clara muestra de que aquel beso lo estaba llevando al cielo, en repuesta fue conducido con paso firme hasta el cobijo de algún árbol que le proporcionaba sombra y resguardo.

Lo tomo de las caderas con fuerza, levantándolo a la altura de su cintura y absorbiendo por completo el peso del más bajo, devorando con renovadas fuerzas, esta vez su cuello, degustando aquella tan adictiva piel que le ofrecía Veneciano.

Solo una vez había sido tan feliz entre los brazos de alguien y aunque él ya no se encontraba más en este mundo, su corazón ardía con las caricias de Ludwin, por que le amaba, era lo más importante en su vida compitiendo fervientemente con el amor a su gente, perderse en la inmensidad de sus profundos ojos azules, tan claros como los cielos de La Toscana, tan transparentes y puros como las aguas del mar mediterráneo, la protección que le daba y el amor que le profesaba.

Sentía que desde el primer momento en el que años atrás se conocieran, desde ese instante su corazón había sido raptado por el Alemán, aun sin el mismo darse cuenta de aquel terrorista acto, del cual, él agradecía a dios. Y, sí un día lo perdiera, sí un día el destino le jugara una cruel pasada de nuevo.

- Quisiera morir viendo tus ojos – Fue el susurro que sobre su oído calo tan profundo como el bosque del Báltico, llevándolo a mirar directamente a los ojos del italiano, con la pregunta muda escrita en su rostro.

Simplemente sonrió tiernamente, como solo él podía hacerlo, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Ludgwin para acariciar la áspera piel con devoción. – El abuelo Roma nunca planeo desaparecer – Se permitió una pausa para recordar el ultimo día de su más viejo y único pariente directo aparte de su hermano – El… simplemente desapareció, y y yo, bueno – Con mejillas rojas y mirada baja, su voz sonaba tranquila y suave – Sí eso pasara, quisiera que fuera viendo los cielos que tienes por ojos.

Finalizo mientras lo volvía a besar, solo que esta vez, con amor puro, los labios de un conmovido y agradecido rubio.

Tristemente, esa noche… seria la ultima de su amor.

C O N T I N U A R A :::…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido mi nuevo bebe? *-*, espero sea de su agrado, no intenten matarme xD, les quiero, nos vemos el Miércoles en la actualización Besitos, passsta y mucho wurst para todos n.

* Según Google: Betrayal y Tradimento significan traición en Alemán he Italiano respectivamente.

* Win, según el traductor de Google, es viento en alemán


	2. Chapter 2

Tu sei tutto per me.

El Tiergarten era posiblemente el mas bello lugar de Berlín, con sus enormes robles, sus simpáticas y estilizadas hayas tan altas como magnificas, proporcionándole a la versátil Cosmopolitan un pulmón natural dentro de una abrazo de calma y serenidad, podía pasar horas cuando estaba con Ludwin debajo de alvero, el nombre que le había dado al roble mas grande que jamás hubiera visto, media cerca de 30 metros y era grueso como ningún otro, sus líneas gruesas, su imponente fuerza, toda la sabiduría que el árbol podía poseer, de hablar, claro

La decisión de seguir a pesar de todo lo que la nostálgica ciudad ha vivido, le era imposible que le recordara tanto a quien poseía su corazón, la misma ímpetu y deseo podía leer en los ojos del Alemán, para él, no había nadie tan perfecto como Ludwin.

Se recostó un poco mas bajo el agradable cobijo de sus grandes y marrones hojas, el invierno se encontraba cerca, clara muestra la pigmentación y la alfombra acolchada patrocinada por los cientos de arboles del parque nacional, una siesta le parecía sumamente apetecible en este momento…

* * *

Malas noticias

De verdad que eran terribles he irreales, que era lo que sus jefes intentaban decirle, las preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, trataba de buscar una rápida solución.

- Señor Alemania – Le llamo insistentemente el hombre en frente a el – Esperamos su respuesta.

* * *

En que momento había captado su atención aquel sujeto, realmente no sabría decirlo, no tenia una fecha especifica, tampoco un momento indicado, simplemente, un día, su mirada era lo primero que aparecía en sus pensamientos al despertar en las frías mañanas, su sonrisa era rememorada en las constantes juntas que ahora, mantenía con sus jefes, rápidamente convirtiéndose en su mas preciada obsesión.

Pero así como en la guerra había de trazar estrategias precisas, en asuntos del corazón deducía que era el mismo método, observar al "Enemigo", saber sus pasos exactos, ahora, ese muchacho que siempre estaba junto a su amado, recalcando el SU, estorbaba molestamente.

Y lo alejaría, pronto el Italiano y el Alemán estarían separados, y el reclamaría lo que por derecho era suyo, pues como la nación más grande y poderosa del mundo, todo lo que Rusia deseara, Rusia lo obtenía.

Su espalda se encontraba descansando sobre el marco de la ventana mientras veía la nieve caer, centrando su atención en distinguir cada copo de esta, cayendo a un ritmo lento y grácil, casi como una danza, capaz de cautivar al mas prevenido, envolverlo con su belleza y poco a poco cubrirlo con su frio manto mortal.

Era por eso que le gustaba tanto aquella sustancia blanquecina, llena de aparente bondad y belleza, pero que escondía una muerte agónica y desesperante, tal como él.

La nieve, aquella tan pura y cálida, la mas cercana caricia helada que conocía, desde que era una incipiente nación fue su única compañía, su única amiga, se alegraba profundamente al ver como no solo cubría su "cuerpo", sino también el de muchas otras naciones, entre ellas, el de su mas preciada ensoñación, Italia.


End file.
